koopatrevsgoanimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Daily life
|format=Surreal humor |creator=Donner Damn |developer=Donner Damn |voicesof=GoAnimate computerized voices |countryoforigin=United States |language=English |seasons=3 |episodes=28 |episodelist=List of Daily life episodes |executiveproducers=Donner Damn |producers=Seth Runs Ted Cunt |editors=Donner Damn |runningtime=1 2 minutes |productioncompanies=Koopatrev Productions |distributor=Koopatrev Productions |channel=GoAnimate |originalrun=December 3, 2011 February 24, 2012 |preceded= |followed=''The Daily Lives'' |relatedshows= }} :For other uses, see Daily life (disambiguation). Daily Life, better known as Daily life and Daily-life, is an American adult animated web comedy series created by Donner Damn which aired on GoAnimate. The series centers on the daily lives of different people located in different situations, often accompanied with surreal humor. The characters are often the same in each episode, but their characteristics often vary. The show is set in an unnamed modern town, but its setting usually suggests that it is located in the United States. The series was originally planned in November 2011,Ref 4Ref 5 though previous animations were created on GoAnimateRef 6 earlier in the year for inspiration.Ref 7 The first episode of Daily life, titled "Pilot" or simply "S1E1" aired on GoAnimate on , which received overwhelmingly negative reception. The series was canceled on February 24, 2012 with a total of 3 seasons and 28 episodes due to low ratings and reception. After Daily life's cancellation, many other spin-offs were created, such as a film entitled Daily life: The Movie, or simply Daily life, which was scheduled to be released on ; but was canceled on the same day. Another series known as The Daily Lives, which served as a mid-season replacement on , was released on that date, but was soon delayed along with twelve other episodes to on the Friday timeslot. Daily life is also sometimes considered a sketch series, but since the characters' backgrounds are mostly the same, it is considered a comedy series. History Daily life was first planned out in November 2011, the month of which Animation Tests, an earlier series, ended its second season.Ref 1 Animation Tests is currently still airing. Koopatrev Productions was founded on , which was around a week before Animation Tests series premiere.Ref 3 Damn decided to create a new series shortly after Animation Tests second season's finale. The "new series" was then given the name Daily Life, and was later changed to Daily life with an alternative title of Daily-life.Ref 4 Daily life premiered on . Despite the show's cancellation, Animation Tests is still airing. Daily life did not follow a weekly schedule, as GoAnimate is not a television network. The third season used a weekly schedule as there would be more shows then.Ref 5 '2011: The first and second season' Daily life finished its first season on , and the second season started airing on . There were no production seasons or periods; the episodes were made on the scheduled air date. Also, the episodes were intended to be all in one season, but the seasons were used to add effect.Ref 6Ref 7 Daily life received overwhelmingly negative critical reception for the first season, mainly from the entertainment websites, known as Koopatrev Solo and Koopatrev Community, respectively.Ref 8Ref 9 However, the highest view counts were recorded in the first season.Ref 10 '2011-12: Criticism and the third season cancellation' Daily life had met many criticisms throughout the series. The poor critical reception in the first season led to many issues. The Koopatrev Community panned the first season and said that the humor was of very poor quality. Koopatrev Solo gave season grades of E- and C+ for the first and second seasons, respectively. Daily life was renewed for a third season in December 2011, with its first episode premiering on .Ref 11 The viewership ratings bumped up, but then dropped gradually throughout the season. Daily life was canceled on with a total of 28 episodes (one unaired in the second season due to an issue with GoAnimate on the video's content), due to low ratings, even though the view count was slightly higher than the second season's.Ref 12 '2012-13: ''Daily life: The movie and The Daily Lives :Main articles: Daily life: The movie, Daily life (franchise), Daily life (series franchise), Daily life (film series) and The Daily Lives Daily life regained popularityRef 13 and a franchise set was created. A film titled Daily life: The movie was scheduled to be released on , but was canceled on the same day. A sequel to the unsuccessful film, titled Daily life: Disaster Week was released on .Ref 14 Also, The Daily Lives served as a mid-season replacement for Daily life, with the premiere date set on .Ref 15 The original release date planned for The Daily Lives was scheduled to be , but was later pushed to the current release date.Ref 16Ref 17 Also, another but unrelated series to the Daily life franchise titled People Offers also served as a mid-season replacement for Daily life,Ref 18 but was broadcast on a different timeslot. People Offers premiered on .Ref 19Ref 20 Production '''Animation and writing Animation production was managed by all staff members of Koopatrev Productions; Donner Damn, Seth Runs, and Ted Cunt.Ref 3 Episodes are typically done in two hours on the same day it airs. Damn, Runs, and Cunt will go through a brainstorming session, then the writer, usually Damn himself, will write a 10-page script, which usually takes around 6 hours. Then, the entire team will work on the animation using GoAnimate, while working on the voices. The voices are generated by using the text-to-speech function in the GoAnimate studio, which has a limited amount of uses available. The "directing" would refer to directing the text-to-speech function (the way the speech is produced); it can be edited by adding punctuation marks. Damn has also expressed concern on the animation quality, as there is a very limited range of movements the characters and objects can use; and there are only a few characters and objects that can be selected. 'Cancellation' On February 24, 2012, though the critical reception was significantly more positive than the last two seasons, Daily life was canceled on the same day the series and season finale of season 3, "Airport Conflicts" aired.Ref 8Ref 9 It is known that the views were dropping, and the highest viewed episodes were only the series premiere, and season premiere, especially season 3's "House Sale", mainly due to the major preparation for the season premiere in December 2011.Ref 10 However, according to the data, the third season's ratings, despite being lower than the first season, have actually improved from the second season. Reception 'Critical reception' Daily life received negative reviews, mainly for the first two seasons.Ref 12 Koopatrev Solo gave the series an overall grade of C-, based on the season grades for each season.Ref 13 Moreover, Daily life has often been cited as one of the worst web series in the 2011-12 season; Koopatrev Community said "Daily Life is incredibly stupid and unfunny. Anyone who finds it entertaining in any way possible should be executed immediately." 'Ratings' The views for Daily life started off with 18 views, but decreased throughout the next season.Ref 11 The season premiere for the third season began to rise up to 9 views, which began to decrease again to the series finale. Broadcast Episodes :Main article: List of Daily life episodes Spin-offs 'Films' :See also: Daily life (film series) The first film in the ''Daily life'' film series, Daily life: The movie, was released on , but was canceled on the same day, resulting in a major loss of $7.Ref 15 It is known that the film was canceled due to the fact that Daily life was canceled, thus making this film unsuccessful as well.Ref 16 Other films in the film series, including Daily life: Disaster Week and Daily life: Death Trip, was released on June 29, 2013 and will be released sometime in 2016, respectively.Ref 17 ''The Daily Lives'' and other shows Another animated series titled The Daily Lives was released on , serving as Daily life's mid-season replacement, though it was released over seven months after its cancellation. Also, The Daily Lives was scheduled to be released on , but was delayed to the current release date, due to the fact that it may be "distracting the 'writing period" and might result in a cancellation like Daily life, although it was not due to a writing period distraction.Ref 18 See also *''People Offers'' *''The Daily Lives'' *''Animation Tests'' Footnotes # Like its follower The Daily Lives, there have been disputes on whether or not Daily life is a sketch series and not a comedy series. The first season consisted of many characters, most of which have different roles/backgrounds (which can be considered a sketch show); however, the second and third seasons' characters are mostly the same (which can be considered a comedy show). That said, the official genre for this series is still classified as a comedy show. References es:La Vida Cotidiana Category:Daily life Category:Series Category:Series in 2011 Category:Series in 2012